Love Affair
by Alektrona Proserpine
Summary: Sakura sepenuhnya sadar bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasori selama ini salah... sebuah kesalahan yang ia sesalkan. Karena itulah Sakura mulai menjauhinya, menghindar dari Sasori. Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali dari LA. Membuat semuanya bertambah rumit. Chapter 5―THE END UPDATE. LEMON INSIDE! DLDR! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love Affair_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love Affair belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &__Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno χ Akasuna Sasori_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP (Maybe), etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Summary :**_

_Perselingkuhan – satu kata yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga setiap orang. Selingkuh – keterlibatan dua insan dalam petualangan asmara di luar jalur __**sah. **__Perbuatan dimana pasangan membagi cintanya kepada orang lain. Ada begitu banyak alasan kenapa __**seseorang **__itu berselingkuh. Lalu – alasan apakah yang membuat __**dia **__berselingkuh?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Still Prolog**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10.25 p.m._

_Wednesday – 5 May 20XX_

_Roppongi – Minato-ku – Tokyo – Japan_

"Ughhh… Ahhg! Ahh! Ahh! _Anatahhh… _Lebih… Aaahh! Lebih… Agh! Agh!_"_ desahan bercampur erangan itu meluncur dari bibir kecil –yang tampak bengkak– seorang wanita berambut merah muda panjang. Wajah wanita itu memerah kenikmatan, kedua manik _emerald-_nya menatap sayu dan setengah menutup, bibir kecilnya sedikit terbuka, serta rambut uniknya yang berantakan –menambah kesan _hot _dan _sexy _secara bersamaan. Sedangkan kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram erat sprei kasur saking tak kuasanya menahan nikmat.

"Enghh… Ahh!" desahan kecil kali ini meluncur dari bibir seorang pria yang tengah menindih tubuh wanita itu. Pinggul pria itu semakin menyentak kasar, tak sabaran, cepat, keras dan dalam –menuruti keinginan wanitanya dan juga nafsunya sendiri.

"Hyaaa! I-ini… aaahh! Ini benar-benar nikmat… Ah! Ah! Ah!" rancau wanita itu lagi.

Tubuh keduanya sama-sama telanjang bulat dengan tubuh yang mengkilat –basah akan keringat yang keluar otomatis akibat pergumulan panas mereka. Tiga buah _AC_ yang terpasang di kamar bernuansa _Eropa _klasik itupun sama sekali tidak dapat membantu mendinginkan suhu tubuh mereka yang kepanasan –akan gairah dan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Tubuh kedua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu terus bergerak liar di atas ranjang dengan iringan bunyi deritan ranjang akibat gerakan tak karuan mereka.

Pria itu sama sekali belum merasa puas sekalipun ia sudah lama menyodok-nyodok liang wanitanya. Ia arahkan bibirnya pada bibir wanitanya yang telah bengkak. Kembali berciuman panas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kedua tangan pria itu juga bermain-main dengan payudara berukuran _cup D_ wanita itu.

"Ahh! Mnn… Mnn…"

Mendapatkan serangan dari tiga arah seperti itu, tak ayal membuat si wanita terus mendesah dan mengerang penuh nikmat. Puas dengan permainan lidah, bibir pria itu turun ke bawah –menuju leher jenjang si wanita yang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah. Pria itu kembali menciptakan bercak merah di leher wanitanya.

"Haa… Haa… Hnnn… Aahhh~ Aahhh~ _Anata_… a-akuhhh mau… AAAAAGGHHHHH!" erangan panjang dan keras itu menandakan si wanita telah mencapai _orgasme_nya –entah yang ke berapa.

"Ahhh! _Holy shit_!_"_ bersamaan itu pula, si pria menyemburkan jutaan benihnya ke dalam liang si wanita. Tak sedikit cairan putih kental –campuran _sperma_ dan _orgasme_ si wanita– yang menetes keluar, membasahi ranjang. Untuk beberapa saat, si pria masih menenggelamkan penisnya di dalam liang peranakan wanita merah muda itu –sampai-sampai pria itu bisa merasakan dinding rahim paling ujung dari si wanita, kedua mata pria itu tertutup menikmatinya, hingga pada akhirnya tubuh atletis si pria jatuh terlentang di samping kanan si wanita. Pria itu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Nafas keduanya sama-sama tak beraturan.

"Sasori-_kun_… kau tidak akan _**mempermainkanku**_lagi, kan?" tanya lemah dengan yang terdengar menyindir wanita itu yang kini telah kembali bernafas teratur pada pria yang tengah memeluknya penuh cinta dari samping. Wanita itu balas memeluk si pria. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori dengan tangan wanita itu yang melingkar di pinggang si pria dari balik selimut.

"Hn. Tidak. Tidurlah, Sakura... _oyasumi,_" balas Sasori sembari mencium mesra kening Sakura.

"Hmm… _Oyasumi_, Sasori-_kun_…"

Keduanya kini telah sama-sama memejamkan kedua mata mereka dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk pergi ke alam mimpi. _Yeah…_ itu karena mereka berdua telah bercumbu semenjak selesai makan malam hingga lebih dari pukul 10 malam. _Sangat melelahkan bukan? Pasti. Terpuaskan? Yeah, itu juga sudah jelas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_08.25 a.m._

_Wednesday – 4 May 20XX_

_Uchiha Corporation – Los Angeles – California – United States_

"Apakah ada masalah, Fugaku-_sama_?" tanya sopan dan penuh rasa hormat seorang pria dengan iris yang terus memperhatikan pergerakan dari tuannya yang nampak sibuk membolak-balik beberapa berkas sembari meneliti isi dari berkas-berkas itu secermat mungkin. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, akan nampak kerutan-kerutan kesal di dahi pria paruh baya berwajah tegas itu.

"Suruh Sasuke ke ruanganku!" perintah Fugaku penuh wibawa namun terselip nada kekesalan –masih terfokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

"_Ha'i_! _Wakarimashita, _Fugaku-_sama_!" pria itu –Yamaji, merupakan sekretaris pribadi dari Uchiha Fugaku, Presiden Direktur Uchiha _Corporation_– membungkuk hormat lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tuan besarnya, mencari Sasuke dan membawa pria itu kehadapan PresDir, ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin-_san_, apa Sasuke-_sama _ada di ruangannya?" tanya Yamaji pada wanita berambut merah menyala yang merupakan sekretaris Sasuke selama di _LA _–Uzumaki Karin.

"Ya. Dia ada di dalam,"

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari wanita berkaca mata kotak itu, Yamaji pun melangkah masuk menuju ruangan tuan mudanya.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk," perintah datar seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

_KRIEETT_

"Sasuke-_sama_," ujar Yamaji sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa beralih dari _notebook _miliknya. Kedua iris _onyx _pria itu tak menatap langsung pada Yamaji, terus terfokus pada dokumen di atas meja samping kanannya dan juga pada _notebook-_nya.

"Fugaku-_sama _menyuruh Anda untuk ke ruangannya sekarang juga,"

Jari-jemari Sasuke yang tadinya terus menari di atas _keyboard _pun seketika berhenti, begitu pula dengan kedua irisnya yang kini telah menatap datar namun tajam pada Yamaji. Alis Sasuke sedikit mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Fugaku-_sama _tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruh Anda untuk menemuinya."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku langsung saja? Dia tahu apa itu telepon, kan…?"

"…" Yamaji sendiri memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari tuan mudanya itu dan hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Hn. Aku mengerti."

Sasuke mematikan _notebook_-nya lalu berdiri dari kursi kerjanya. Pria bergaya rambut _emo _itu melangkah keluar, diikuti Yamaji.

Ruangan Fugaku dan Sasuke tidaklah berada dalam satu lantai yang sama, membuat Sasuke dan Yamaji harus menaiki _lift _menuju lantai teratas gedung perusahaan dimana ruangan Fugaku berada, sedangkan ruangan Sasuke berada tiga lantai di bawah lantai teratas.

_TING_

Sasuke melangkah duluan dengan masih diikuti Yamaji, namun Yamaji tidak mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan Fugaku. Yamaji sendiri kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Tak mau repot-repot, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu tanpa mau mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, _Tō-san _memanggilku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Anak bungsu Fugaku itu memilih untuk tidak duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan untuk para tamu, melainkan berdiri satu setengah meter di depan meja kerja ayahnya.

Fugaku meletakkan dokumen yang ia baca dan menatap tajam ke arah putra bungsunya. Kerutan kesal masih nampak jelas di dahi pria paruh baya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan _Tō-san _harus menunggu?!"

"Kalau terus seperti ini… Akasuna bisa dengan mudahnya merebut dan menguasai pasar bisnis kita!" lanjut Fugaku penuh kekesalan.

"_Tō-san, _tidak perlu khawatir. Dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu lagi, aku pasti berhasil menyingkirkan Akasuna," ujar Sasuke angkuh.

"…" Fugaku masih terus menatap tajam dan penuh selidik pada putranya. Jujur saja, Fugaku merasa ragu dengan janji anaknya –sangat ragu malah. _Kurang dari seminggu? Apa dia sedang bercanda? Yang benar saja!_

"Kau bisa menjaminnya?" tanya Fugaku penuh selidik.

"Ya!" jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Tapi aku minta satu hal," celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya Fugaku penasaran. _Tak biasanya putra bungsunya itu meminta sesuatu darinya secara langsung._

"Jika aku berhasil menyingkirkan Akasuna kurang dari seminggu lagi… _Tō-san _tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku dengan Sakura –_**lagi**_!" ujar Sasuke penuh ketegasan.

"…" kedua _onyx _Fugaku sempat membulat, namun itu hanya sebentar.

"Sekalipun wanita itu telah berselingkuh dengan Akasuna Sasori?" tanya Fugaku meremehkan dan tersenyum sinis.

"Hn. Itu urusan pribadiku, _Tō-san_! Dan aku punya cara sendiri untuk _**menanganinya**_," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang teramat datar, namun begitu tegas. Fugaku mendengus kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. _Tō-san _tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu dengan wanita itu lagi. Tapi tepati janjimu, Sasuke! Jika tidak… kau tanggung resikonya!" kata Fugaku dengan nada serius dan penuh akan ancaman –sekalipun itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to review?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's Note :  
_**

Beberapa hari yang lalu... lewat facebook, aku telah mengumumkan akan hiatsu 1-2 tahun. Dan ini adalah fic terakhir yang aku publish/update. Khusus fic yang satu ini telah selesai ku buat, hanya 4 chapter saja dan akan aku update 3 hari sekali, setelahnya aku akan benar-benar hiatsu... Terima kasih banyak... :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to:**_

_haru no baka, parinza ananda, Guest1, Nuria23agazta, ongkitang, kihara, Akira Fly, Kumada Chiyu, Haruno hana, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Aozora Straw, Guest2, nerd94, Uchiha Matsumi._

Fic ini memang sudah lama selesai kok, udah dari tahun lalu malah… dan _yeah, _memang tidak banyak, hanya 4 chapter saja.

Pada dasarnya… fic ini adalah SasuSaku dimana Sakura yang selingkuh dengan Sasori. Dan di chapter ini ada penjelasan sebabnya kok. Dan kalau mau dibilang fic SasoSaku pertamaku juga bukan sih… dulu juga ada kok beberapa fic SasoSaku ku (walau cuma slight) sebelum aku hapus semuanya termasuk SasuSaku.

Ntar di chapter selanjutnya akan ada cara Sasuke mengalahkan Sasori. Tunggu aja.

Sakura belum menjadi istrinya Sasuke dan bukan juga istrinya Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love Affair_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love Affair belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama &__Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno χ Sasori Akasuna_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan hal yang sulit kenapa Fugaku dan juga Sasuke telah mengetahui bahwa Sakura tengah menjalani hubungan gelap dengan Akasuna Sasori. Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka itu adalah Uchiha. _Yeah… _pada dasarnya, Sakura adalah kekasih –resmi– dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka bahkan telah menjalin hubungan semenjak kelas 3 SMA. _Sudah lama sekali, bukan?_

Uchiha Fugaku-lah yang pertama kali mengetahui skandal kecil pacar anaknya itu dari _seseorang _yang ia tugaskan untuk mengawasi Sakura. Tepatnya seminggu setelah _**permainan **_dimulai. _Kenapa_? Karena semenjak anaknya dan wanita itu menjalin hubungan, Fugaku tidak menyetujuinya, sekalipun wanita itu adalah keponakan dari Senju Tsunade –kepala keluarga bangsawan Senju sekaligus Presiden Direktur Senju _Group_. Fugaku sendiri lebih memilih diam –_mungkin tepatnya, Fugaku sama sekali tidak perduli_– namun tetap mengawasi keduanya. Suami dari Uchiha Mikoto itu bahkan mengetahui kegiatan apa saja yang sering _**dilakukan **_oleh keduanya –Sasuke dan Sakura. _**Semuanya**_.

Sedangkan Sasuke mengetahuinya lewat Juugo –asisten kepercayaannya yang saat ini berada di _Jepang_– hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah Fugaku mengetahuinya. Tentu saja pria itu sangat cemburu dan marah besar saat ia mengetahuinya, Sasuke bahkan hampir menghancurkan apapun yang ada didekatnya saat Juugo memberitahunya. Namun ia berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan emosinya yang seperti bom waktu –siap meledak kapan saja jika _dipancing_. Akan ada saatnya dimana ia –Sasuke– bisa memberi pelajaran pada keduanya.

Sekalipun Sasuke telah mengetahui perselingkuhan Sakura, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menghubungi Sakura, tidak sama sekali. Sasuke tahu… sangat tahu bahwa Sakura sering menghubunginya. Berbalik menghubungi wanita itu hanya akan membuatnya kian panas dan semakin beremosi. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi, karena hal itu pasti berimbas ke pekerjaan. Ia harus tenang. _**Harus.**_

Sasuke bisa saja membalas perlakuan wanitanya itu, namun tidak ia lakukan. Ia sangat mencintai wanita musim semi itu. Dan ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Meskipun begitu, ia akan tetap memberi pelajaran pada Sakura yang telah berani-beraninya berselingkuh dengan rival kekasihnya sendiri. Dan pastinya menghancurkan Sasori. Pertama karena perusahaan keluarga rivalnya itu begitu mengancam perusahaan keluarganya dan kedua, karena pria itu berani merebut kekasihnya. _Pasti akan Sasuke hancurkan. __**Pasti!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perselingkuhan Sakura dan Sasori dimulai satu bulan yang lalu, tepatnya dua minggu setelah kepergian Sasuke ke _Los Angeles_.

Jarak yang teramat jauh, kesibukan Sasuke, Sasuke yang sulit dihubungi, Sasuke yang tidak membalas pesan, _email, _bahkan mengangkat telepon dari Sakura, Sakura yang membenci kesendirian dan kesepian, Sakura yang membutuhkan hangatnya kasih sayang, ditambah dengan Sakura yang teramat merindukan Sasuke, membuat wanita itu sedikit stress hingga membuat pekerjaannya berantakan, ia bahkan mendapatkan ceramah dari bibinya –Tsunade, lantaran kacaunya kerja Sakura.

Saat itulah Sasori yang merupakan teman semasa SMA dan kuliah Sakura –dan juga Sasuke, datang padanya. Memberikan apapun yang wanita itu _**inginkan**_. Awalnya Sakura bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Sasori, namun pada akhirnya wanita merah muda itu luluh juga dengan seluruh perhatian dari pria keturunan Akasuna itu. Perselingkuhan mereka masih terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Sakura tahu betul ia telah melakukan kesalahan –teramat– besar, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Sasori sendiri memilih bersikap _masa _bodoh. Pria itu tidak perduli bahwa ia hanya menjadi selingkuhan Sakura. Ia sama seperti Uchiha Sasuke, ia juga mencintai Sakura dan ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang telah datang padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_08.15 a.m._

_Thursday, 6 May 20XX_

_Akasuna's Mansion – Roppongi – Minato-ku – Tokyo – Japan_

"Engh…" lenguhan pelan itu terdengar dari seorang wanita berbalut selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas bahu. Kedua mata wanita itu mulai mengerjap menyesuaikan sampai ia benar-benar membuka matanya. Wanita itu sedikit mengulet pelan, masih tak menyadari seseorang yang berada di samping kanannya.

"_Ohayō, _Saku…" sapaan hangat itu meluncur dari bibir pria di samping Sakura. Akasuna Sasori telah terlebih dahulu bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran ranjang. Tubuh bagian atas pria Akasuna itu terpampang jelas tanpa sehelai benang pun, sementara tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut tebal yang juga menutupi tubuh telanjang Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun…" _Kedua _emerald _wanita itu sedikit membulat kaget. Dahi Sakura berkerut menggali memori semalam. _Dan ah! Ia ingat sekarang._ Seusai makan malam di rumah Sasori, pria itu tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerang Sakura, membawa wanita yang telah terbuai itu ke kamar Sasori dan berakhir dengan cumbuan panas yang sangat lama. Wajah tirus wanita itu memerah mengingat pergumulan mereka. Memang yang semalam itu bukanlah yang pertama bagi keduanya, namun tetap saja membuat wajah Sakura memanas. Bahkan Sakura hampir setiap hari bercumbu dengan kekasih resminya, jika saja kekasihnya itu ada di sampingnya.

Mengingat tentang Sasuke, membuat Sakura semakin bersalah karena perselingkuhan ini. Apalagi teman selingkuhnya adalah rival kekasihnya sendiri –ia tahu itu.

Wajah Sakura yang awalnya memerah, kini berganti air muka. Campuran sedih, kecewa, marah, bimbang, bersalah, takut dan rindu.

Sedih, kecewa, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri juga pada Sasuke yang begitu sulit dihubungi dan tak menghubungi. Bimbang akan dua hubungan yang tengah ia jalani sekarang. Bersalah pada Sasuke karena perselingkuhannya ini. Takut jika Sasuke mengetahui hal _**ini**_. Dan ia teramat merindukan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Dulu –Sakura sempat berspekulasi kenapa Sasuke sulit dihubungi dan tak menghubungi. Salah satunya adalah pria Uchiha itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain sewaktu di _Los Angeles_. Namun, ia kembali berpikir, ia kenal betul Sasuke itu seperti apa. Dan Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Pria itu tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang bahkan tak direstui oleh ayah pria itu. Jadi tidak mungkin pria itu berselingkuh. _Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pria itu sulit sekali untuk dihubungi dan tak menghubunginya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Dan_ _sekarang _–_ia malah mengkhianati cinta tulus pria itu…_

Sakura juga pernah menanyakan keadaan Sasuke pada Juugo yang memang berada di _Jepang_, namun asisten pribadi dari Uchiha Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu apapun, memilih tersenyum singkat lalu berpamitan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang penuh tanda tanya.

Pemikiran inipun semakin membuat rasa bersalah Sakura bertambah dan bertambah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri hubungan tak sehat ini.

Putra tunggal Akasuna itu tentu menyadari perubahan air muka Sakura yang kini masih dalam lamunannya. Tangan kiri pria itu ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut dan penuh sayang pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanya Sasori khawatir dengan masih mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura.

"_Ne_… Sasori-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini?" ujar Sakura yang masih berbaring di atas ranjang sembari menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamar. Tangan Sasori yang mengelus kepala Sakura langsung berhenti seketika saat mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori dingin dan datar. Sasori tahu betul alasan Sakura mengatakan hal yang paling ia hindari itu.

"Aku takut," jawab Sakura jujur. _Ya, Sakura takut jika Sasuke mengetahuinya, Sakura takut Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka, Sakura takut kehilangan Sasuke, Sakura takut Sasuke membencinya, Sakura takut Sasuke tak akan pernah memaafkannya… takut, takut, dan takut, dengan campuran rasa bersalah yang kian besar. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Haruno Sakura sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke._

"Kau ingin mengakhiri semua ini setelah satu bulan kita menjalaninya?! Cih! Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" seru Sasori tidak terima. Haruno Sakura mendesah berat.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Saku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji!" balas Sasori dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, SASORI-_KUN_!" raung Sakura kalut sembari menutupi matanya.

"…" Sasori enggan menatap Sakura, _hazel-_nya ia arahkan pada pemandangan di balik kaca jendela kamarnya… yang menyajikan sebuah danau buatan yang jernih dan biru, berpadu dengan rindangnya pepohonan dan tak luput dengan sebuah taman bunga yang cantik dan terawat.

"Sudahlah! Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti, Sasori-_kun_!" ucap Sakura frustasi. Wanita itu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Tak menghiraukan Sasori, Sakura memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dengan terburu-buru, melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, langkah Sakura sedikit tertatih-tatih namun tak ia perdulikan. Sementara Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan.

_Kau salah Sakura. Sasori mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Karena pria itu mencintaimu _–_lebih dari apapun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEEKK_

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi Sasori dengan pakaian lengkap dan penampilan yang lebih _fresh _dari sebelumnya. Selain memakai pakaiannya, wanita itu juga tak luput untuk membersihkan diri. Ia meneliti kamar Sasori dan tak mendapati pria itu di sudut manapun, ranjangnya pun masih berantakan. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura mengambil sepatu _stiletto _-nya yang tergeletak di bawah samping kiri ranjang. Selesai memakai sepatu berwarna merah menyala itu, ia melangkah keluar. Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa sakit dan perih pada selangkangannya, namun lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk tak memperdulikannya. _Hatinya lebih sakit dan perih daripada ini._

Saat Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasori, wanita itu cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja tasnya terjulur ke arahnya. Saking terkejutnya ia bahkan berjengit satu langkah ke belakang.

"Sasori-_kun_?" Pria itu bersandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu kamar.

"Kuantar sampai mobil."

Sakura pun mengambil alih tasnya dari tangan Sasori, mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu yang melangkah duluan. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti di antara keduanya, hanya keheninganlah yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Akhirnya kedua orang berbeda _gender _itu telah sampai di depan mobil _Audi _putih metalik milik Sakura yang terpakir di depan teras kecil _mansion _itu. _Kenapa mobil Sakura ada disini? _Mudah saja, kemarin Sasori-lah yang mengundang Sakura untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Awalnya Sasori ingin menjemput Sakura, namun ditolak oleh wanita itu. Dan jadilah wanita itu datang ke rumah Sasori dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil, masuk ke dalam lalu memasang sabuk pengaman. Wanita itu membuka kaca jendela mobil. Menatap bersalah ke arah Sasori yang berdiri _stay cool_.

"Sasori-_kun_…?" panggil Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti. Pulang dan istirahatlah."

Sejenak Sakura menatap Sasori dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sakura menutup kaca jendela mobil. Suara deru mesin mobil mulai terdengar, mobil kelas _SUV _itupun meluncur meninggalkan _mansion _keluarga Akasuna. Sasori masih terus menatap mobil Sakura yang kian menjauh… yang lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_08.15 a.m._

_Monday, 10 May 20XX_

_Haruno Sakura's House – Shinjuku – Shinjuku-ku – Tokyo_

Rumah berlantai dua ini hanya ditinggali oleh Sakura seorang. Kedua orang tua Sakura memang tidak tinggal di _Tokyo, _melainkan di _Kyoto_. Wanita merah muda ini bekerja sebagai dokter bedah plastik di _Senju International Hospital _yang terletak di distrik kota _Chiyoda_.

Di senin pagi yang cerah ini, Sakura tengah menyiapkan menu sarapan paginya. Untuk hari senin ini, Sakura tak ada jadwal praktek, lebih tepatnya hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Dan selama tiga hari kebelakang, Sakura terus saja menghindari Sasori –dimanapun dan kapanpun, bahkan sms, _email_, dan telepon dari pria Akasuna itu sama sekali tidak ia balas dan diangkat. Sakura tahu betul cara ini merupakan cara seorang pengecut, namun Sakura hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan tak sehat mereka. Selain menghindar dari Sasori, Sakura juga mulai berhenti untuk menghubungi Sasuke karena beberapa alasan tertentu.

Tepat saat ia yang telah selesai menata menu sarapan paginya yang hanya terdiri beberapa jenis menu saja –_tempura, _ikan panggang,_ sunomono _(sayuran yang direndam dengan saus berbahan cuka atau _miso_)_, ohitasi _(sayuran rebus yang dibumbui _dashi_) dan segelas susu putih hangat. Bunyi bel pintu yang mengalun keras membuat dahi gadis itu berkerut bingung.

"Siapa itu? Apakah itu Sasori-_kun_?" gumam Sakura menebak-tebak. Sejujurnya Sakura enggan untuk membuka pintu jika tamu itu memang Sasori, _tapi bagaimana kalau bukan?_ Mau tak mau Sakura pun melangkah menuju pintu rumah dengan langkah berat dan enggan.

Jantung wanita itu entah kenapa bertalu-talu kencang. Tangannya juga gemetar saat memutar kunci. Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar serta jantungnya yang tak karuan, wanita itu memegang gagang pintu dan dengan gerakan perlahan menarik pintu bercat cokelat itu.

Kedua _emerald _Sakura membulat sempurna saat tahu siapa tamu yang berdantang ke rumahnya di senin pagi ini. Jantungnya kian tak menentu serasa mau berhenti berdetak saja, keringat dingin pun mulai meluncur. Bibir wanita itu bergetar saat akan menyebutkan nama tamunya.

"Sa–Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar terkejut dan… takut.

"Hn. Sakura," balas Sasuke dingin –sangat dingin. Tatapan pria itu benar-benar membuat Sakura berjengit takut. Begitu gelap, dingin, tajam, dan penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang tertahan di dalam _onyx _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to review, again?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to :**_

_C, Ai, Kumada Chiyu, parinza ananda, G-life, kihara, khoirunnisa740, Akira Fly, Nuria23agazta, UchiHarunoKid, Erica, Hana Kumiko, Aozora Straw, ongkitang, QRen, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Luca Marvell, _miss GAMB, Kiren Nia

Nggak… Sasori nggak bakal diapa-apain kok ma Sasu, cuma dibuat bangkrut aja. Hahahaha… :-P

Sakura pada dasarnya memang menyesal kok. Kalau Sasu… umm– baca aja deh.

Tiap chapter nya emang nggak panjang-panjang amat sih. Awalnya itu _one long shot_, tapi aku potong-potong jadi 4 chapter. _No sequel or prequel!_

Umm… Saku-nya nggak _gitu-gitu _amat kok. Kata kesepian mungkin cocok untuk Saku.

Setiap ide dari semua fanfic ku itu mengalir dengan sendirinya yang lalu langsung aku ketik di lappie kalau nggak ya… aku tulis dulu di buku atau di hp biar idenya nggak ilang. Dan soal masalah ketidaksetujuan Fugaku pada hubungan SasuSaku itu bukan untuk kujadikan alasan perselingkuhan Sakura. Kan di chapter 2 sudah aku jelasin, SasuSaku itu mulai pacaran sejak kelas 3 SMA sampai sekarang, dimana mereka telah mempunyai pekerjaan masing-masing, dan itu sudah lama sekali, bukan? Fugaku dari awal memang kurang suka. Dan kalaupun itu mau dijadikan alasan Saku selingkuh, kemana nggak dari dulu saja? Kenapa baru sekarang? Singkatnya, ide tentang ketidaksetujuan Fugaku itu muncul dengan sendirinya _plus_ aku bukan _author_ _mainstream _lho ya, ngertikan? Kalau memang masih penasaran, baiklah… Fugaku tidak suka lantaran hubungan para orang tua di masa lalu yang tidak diketahui oleh anak-anak mereka, tapi sangat membekas di ingatan FugaMiko KizaMebu. Dan soal kedua orang tua Saku, mereka sih _fine-fine _saja… terserah Saku-nya.

Jangan salahkan Sasuke juga, di chapter ini aku sudah jelaskan kok.

Tidak… tidak… Sasu nggak ninggalin Saku kok. Dari awal Sasu memang sudah pamitan sama Saku, tapi ya begitulah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love Affair_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love Affair belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & __Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno χ Sasori Akasuna_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Lemon, Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2013_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Second**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_One day ago_

_Uchiha's Mansion – Beverly Hills – California – United States_

"Apa ini?" tanya Fugaku penasaran akan berkas-berkas yang baru saja diberikan oleh putra bungsunya itu.

"Hn. Aku menagih janji _Tō-san_," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, Sasuke malah melontarkan kalimat lain pada ayahnya.

"Janji?" Fugaku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali janji apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Dan ia berhasil mengingatnya. Pria paruh baya itu mendengus kecil dan memutuskan untuk membuka dan meneliti berkas-berkas itu. Betapa terkejutnya Fugaku saat mengetahui isi berkas-berkas tersebut. Ia tersenyum bangga pada Sasuke. Mengingatkan Fugaku pada putra sulungnya –Uchiha Itachi yang saat ini berada di _Inggris_ bersama istrinya Uchiha Mikoto, untuk mengurus Uchiha _Corporation _yang tersebar di _Eropa._

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke," puji Fugaku bangga. Presiden Direktur Uchiha _Corporation _itu juga tidak menyangka bahwa putra bungsunya melakukan permainan saham untuk menghancurkan Akasuna _Group_. Sebuah permainan saham yang tentunya menggunakan _sedikit _cara licik dan manipulatif untuk membuat harga saham musuhnya itu secara signifikan terus menurun hingga mencapai titik terendah dan hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai Akasuna _Group _benar-benar hancur. Ia puas akan hasil kerja anaknya. Ternyata Sasuke tak hanya sesumbar semata, tapi ia benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang _Tō-san _mau dan sekarang aku mau menagih janji _Tō-san_!" ujar Sasuke tegas dan menuntut.

"Baiklah. _Tō-san _tidak akan lagi mencampuri urusanmu dengan wanita itu."

"Hari ini juga aku akan kembali ke _Tokyo_," ungkap Sasuke. Jujur saja, Fugaku cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Fugaku acuh tak acuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam lirih Sakura.

"Apa–maksudku kenapa… ah, tidak! Bagaimana… bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun_–"

"Kau tidak mau membiarkan aku masuk?" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Sakura bahkan merinding saat mendengarnya, entah kenapa ia merasa terancam, apalagi dengan aura yang tak mengenakan yang menguar dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Go-gomen ne, _Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam.

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. Tak dapat ia pungkiri betapa bahagianya ia saat tahu Sasuke telah pulang ke _Jepang. _Akan tetapi rasa bahagia itu langsung sirna saat ia kembali mengingat bahwa ia telah berselingkuh dari Sasuke. Ia masih belum siap dan karena itulah sedari tadi Sakura terus berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan setenang mungkin –agar Sasuke tidak curiga.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, sudah sarapan? Aku baru selesai membuat sarapan. Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mau, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan bersama?" tawar Sakura yang memperhatikan Sasuke saat pria itu melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumahan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke super datar dan lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ujar riang wanita itu sembari melangkah duluan, diikuti Sasuke. Sakura tidak perduli jika sikapnya terlihat kekanakan. Ia terlalu senang karena sekarang Sasuke ada disampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak perduli dengan cara bicara kekasihnya yang _yeah, kalian tahulah._

"Duduklah, Sasuke-_kun_…" Sasuke menarik satu kursi di seberang dan duduk tenang disana.

"Kau masih suka kopi hitam, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura memastikan, takut-takut kesukaan Sasuke berubah.

"Hn," mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke yang ia anggap iya, Sakura pun mulai meracik secangkir kopi hitam untuk Sasuke.

"Aku senang sekali kau sudah pulang. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-_kun_," ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Hn."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk Sasuke. Ia membawa cangkir yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu ke hadapan Sasuke. Sakura kembali melangkah menuju salah satu lemari di dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk nasi dan sumpit untuk Sasuke. Wanita itu mengambil nasi dari dalam _rice cooker _untuk dirinya dan juga Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku tambahkan irisan tomat juga, Sasuke-_kun_?" tawar Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Tidak usah."

Sakura tersenyum kecut lantaran dari tadi Sasuke hanya membalas ucapannya dengan singkat, padat, datar dan dingin.

"Aa… _itadakimasu_!" kalimat itu hanya terucap dari bibir Sakura seorang. Sakura menyumpit beberapa potong _ohitasi_, ia letakkan di atas nasinya, dan ia sumpit bersamaan dengan nasi itu. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya, pria itu bahkan tak menyentuh cangkir kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura menatap heran pada Sasuke yang masih menatap dingin dirinya. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, kedua _onyx _itu begitu gelap, lebih gelap dan lebih kelam dari biasanya –sama seperti tadi.

"_Doshita no, _Sasukei-_kun_?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar terintimidasi dengan tatapan mata Sasuke itu, tak hanya saat ini, namun sedari tadi pun juga sama saja. Ia tahu ia memang _**bersalah**_, _tapi haruskah…?_

Keduanya masih terus saling menatap namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. Sakura mendadak tak nafsu makan, sumpit yang ia pegang, ia letakkan di atas mangkuk nasinya.

"Bagaimana kencan butamu dengan si brengsek Akasuna itu?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi, lagi, dan lagi dengan nada yang begitu dingin, tajam, dan berat. Air muka dan kedua _emerald _Sakura dengan kompak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut seperti seorang penjahat yang telah ketahuan bersalah. Wajahnya pun mulai memucat takut. Beruntung Sakura sedang tidak mengunyah makanan, jelas ia pasti akan tersedak dan secara tidak langsung hal itu membenarkan _tuduhan _Sasuke, pun ekspresi dan reaksi Sakura ini memang sudah membenarkan _tuduhan_ pria _emo _tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" terdengar jelas bahwa nada suara Sakura bergetar takut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, eh?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU, HAH?!" raung Sasuke marah sembari menggebrak meja penuh emosi yang meluap-luap. Gebrakan kasar itu mengakibatkan peralatan makan di meja saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup memekakkan, saking kerasnya bahkan ada makanan yang tumpah ke meja dan beberapa di lantai.

Sudah cukup ia –Sasuke– bersabar selama berminggu-minggu lamanya. Sementara wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk takut dengan kedua mata yang terpejam takut dan kedua tangan Sakura mengepal erat di atas paha.

"_Gomen… gomennasai, _Sasuke-_kun_…" ucap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _gomennasai… gomennasai… gomennasai…" _tumpah sudah air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan. Wanita itu terus berucap maaf dengan masih menunduk takut bercampur rasa bersalah, tangannya masih terkepal erat.

"Kau tahukan siapa itu Akasuna?! KAU TAHU SIAPA DIA KAN, SAKURA?!"

Haruno Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Sasuke, kedua mata wanita itu semakin terpejam erat dengan air mata yang terus merembes keluar, ia juga masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke yang menatap nyalang.

"Jawab aku Haruno Sakura!" sekalipun tak ada nada bentakan seperti sebelumnya, namun cara Sasuke berucap membuat perasaan Sakura makin tak karuan. Tangisannya mulai terdengar sesenggukan. Pria itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan Sakura yang tengah menangis.

"A-aku… hiks… tahu… hiks…" jawab Sakura lemah terputus-putus.

"Kau tahu dan kau masih berani berselingkuh dengannya?!" Uchiha Sasuke terus-menerus mencerca kekasihnya. Membuat Sakura serasa dipojokkan oleh cercaan Sasuke.

"Maaf… hiks… maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_… hiks…"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Maaf kau bilang?! Kau pikir–"

"KUMOHON BERHENTI UNTUK MEMOJOKKANKU! SEMUA INI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI KALAU BUKAN KARENA KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" seru Sakura geram tak tahan lagi. Wanita itu masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan air mata yang kian deras. Air muka Sasuke tetap saja campuran dari rasa kesal, marah, kecewa, geram, sakit dan –bingung. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada pembicaraan, hanya terdengar tangis sesenggukan dari Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haruno Sakura's room_

_i-Phone 5 _milik Sakura yang tergeletak di meja rias bergetar cukup keras. Namun sayang, si pemilik tidak dapat mendengarnya dan tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang berusaha menghubunginya sedari tadi –bahkan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akasuna's Mansion – Roppongi – Minato-ku – Tokyo_

"Ayolah, Sakura! Angkat teleponnya!" gumam Sasori tak sabaran. Pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan paginya dan kembali berusaha untuk menghubungi Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya –berharap wanita yang ia cintai itu mau mengangkat teleponnya. Sasori telah berpakaian lengkap dengan setelan jasnya –siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Pria keturunan Akasuna itu hanya seorang diri di ruang makan yang luas dan mewah ini.

_TUT TUT TUT_

"Aaarghh! Brengsek!" geramnya teramat kesal sembari menggenggam erat –penuh emosi– ponselnya yang diiringi dengan gebrakan meja. Sasori sejenak menghela nafas kesal dan berat, berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Kurasa sebelum ke kantor, aku harus ke rumahnya," gumam Sasori pelan. Sasori ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sakura kenapa wanita itu terus menghindarinya. _Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Sasori mengetahui alasannya, namun ia ingin memastikannya langsung dari bibir __**pacar tidak sah**__-nya itu._

_BRAAKK_

Sasori yang sedikit terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu, menengok ke arah pintu. Ia menatap tidak mengerti pada asisten yang juga merangkap sebagai sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih tenang, Yagura?"

"Maafkan saya, Sasori-_sama_. Tapi… ada masalah besar yang harus Anda ketahui secepatnya," ujar Yagura dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasori penasaran. _Sepenting apakah masalah itu hingga harus segera ia ketahui?_

"Ini akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda, Sasori-_sama_," alis Sasori mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika Yagura malah memberikan beberapa berkas padanya. Tak mau berpikir lagi, Sasori langsung membuka berkas itu. Menelitinya dengan seksama bahkan berkali-kali ia baca pun hasilnya tetap sama. Kedua _hazel_-nya membulat sempurna.

"Apa yang… BRENGSEK! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!" geram Sasori sembari meremas kuat berkas pemberian Yagura itu. Berkas yang telah lecek itu ia lempar penuh emosi ke lantai. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat rambut merahnya dengan siku yang menumpu pada meja makan. Sementara Yagura hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Entah bagaimana bisa, saham kita terus menurun drastis dari semalam… tidak! Tapi dari sehari yang lalu. Para pemegang saham sudah mengetahuinya dan mereka satu per satu mencabut sahamnya," ungkap Yagura takut-takut.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU SEKARANG, HAH?!" raung Sasori sekali lagi. Tak main-main, _hazel_-nya menatap nyalang pada Yagura.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Sasori-_sama_. Saya pikir itu hal yang yang wajar karena awalnya harga saham kita hanya menurun kurang dari 1% tapi setelah saya cek ulang tadi pagi, saham kita langsung berada di titik terendah," jelas Yagura dengan nada takut.

"Apa ayah sudah tahu?" tanya Sasori menahan amarah.

"Tuan besar sudah mengetahuinya dan tuan besar berusaha membujuk beberapa koleganya yang ada di _Eropa _untuk membantu."

"Sasori-_sama_, kita harus cepat bertindak. Kalau tidak… Akasuna _Group _benar-benar akan hancur," tambah Yagura.

"Siapa? Siapa pelakunya?!" tanya Sasori geram. Mengabaikan saran dari Yagura.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya dia yang berani melakukan tindakan gila untuk menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya. Dan saya sudah memastikannya dengan menyuruh orang-orang kita untuk menyeledikinya. Saham kita telah dimanupulatif habis-habisan oleh Uchiha Sasuke," Sasori kembali menatap nyalang Yagura saat mendengar penuturan dari sekretaris pribadinya itu.

"UCHIHA SIALAN!" raung Sasori marah. Pria itu dengan penuh emosi menggebrak meja makan, tak hanya itu, Sasori juga menyentak semua barang-barang di atas meja hingga terjatuh ke lantai –menimbulkan pecahan beling yang sangat memekakan telinga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Haruno Sakura's house_

"Apa maksudmu, hah?!" tanya Sasuke tidak terima. _Kenapa malah dia yang disalahkan?! Jelas-jelas wanita itu yang salah!_ Tangisan Sakura mulai mereda dan wanita itu tersenyum sinis mendengarnya.

"…" dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura menghapus air matanya. Ia beberapa kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Haruno Sakura telah sepenuhnya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Sasuke, dengan sorot mata berani. Uchiha Sasuke mendengus dan menatap sinis Sakura.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan karena kau, Uchiha!" geram Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas sms, _email_-ku? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon-ku? DAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU, HAH?! Sekali saja… kau tidak menghubungiku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku, Sasuke…"

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya," ucap Sakura lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk lagi. Kembali ia menahan tangis.

"Haruno Sakura… kaulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa," ujar Sasuke dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan karena Sasuke tidak ingin atau tidak mau membalas semua pesan dan panggilan masuk dari Sakura, bukan karena Sasuke tidak mau menghubungi Sakura. Ia ingin –sangat ingin menghubungi balik Sakura, namun ia tidak bisa. Situasi dan kondisi yang tidak tepatlah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menekan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk menghubungi Sakura. Apalagi setelah Sasuke mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan Sakura. Membuat pria itu semakin enggan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Tak hanya itu saja, Sasuke begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selama di _Los Angeles. _Ia lakukan itu bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan ayahnya, tapi juga sebagai pembuktian. Jika ia berhasil maka ayahnya tidak akan lagi mencampuri urusan pribadinya dengan Sakura seperti yang lalu-lalu. Sasuke tidak bodoh! Ayahnya menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi Sakura, bahkan dirinya. Sasuke tahu betul ayahnya tidak menyukai Sakura sekalipun wanita itu adalah keturunan bangsawan. Entah karena alasan apa ayahnya tidak menyukai Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke melakukannya hanya untuk Haruno Sakura. Demi kekasihnya yang teramat ia cintai. Ia melakukannya agar ayahnya tidak lagi mencampuri urusan pribadinya, agar ia dan Sakura bisa tenang menjalani kisah cinta mereka tanpa campur tangan siapapun, agar ia bisa menikahi Sakura. Hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Jika bukan karena kekasihnya itu, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan _Jepang_. Namun ternyata, wanita itu malah mengkhianatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura yang kini tak mengerti.

_GREEKK_

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah menarik kursi yang ia duduki ke belakang. Ia melangkah pelan ke tempat Sakura yang masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

_GREP_

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Memaksa wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"Ikut aku!" perintah Sasuke tegas dan dingin.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura tak kalah tegas. Sasuke menatap tajam dan dingin pada Sakura –lagi. Tak memperdulikan penolakan dari Sakura, pria itu mulai melangkah dan menyeret Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!? Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris Sakura. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa mereka memakai sepatu dengan Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Wanita musim semi itu hanya bisa pasrah diseret oleh Sasuke. Menolak juga percuma, ia jelas kalah tenaga dan lelah untuk beradu emosi.

_CKLEEKK_

Sakura yang baru saja keluar bersama Sasuke, dibuat terkejut setengah mati dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia harapkan. Sasuke sendiri tak merasa terkejut atau apapun, pria itu hanya menatap datar, dingin dan tajam sekaligus remeh pada seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada dinding gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Uchiha… sudah kuduga kau pasti ada disini," ujar dingin orang itu dengan tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke. _Hazel _Sasori tak sengaja melihat tangan Sasuke yang _**menggenggam **_tangan Sakura, pria Akasuna itu mendecih kesal.

"Ternyata berita itu benar… tentang kau yang sudah kembali dari _Los Angeles."_

"Akasuna," ujar Sasuke dengan nada dan seringai yang meremehkan.

'_Matilah aku,'_ batin Sakura ketakutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**To be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mind to review, again?_

_Thanks you...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love Affair_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love Affair belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & __Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno χ Sasori Akasuna_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2014_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Third **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Uchiha?" ujar Sasori berbasa-basi sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sebenarnya tujuan awal Sasori datang ke rumah Sakura adalah untuk mendapatkan penjelasan –langsung dari mulut Sakura sendiri– kenapa wanita itu menghindarinya… menyempatkan diri berkunjung sebelum ia benar-benar pergi menuju kantor untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah dihadapi Akasuna_ Group_, walau Sasori –sangat– tahu _**hal itu **_tidak akan berakhir dengan baik seperti keinginannya dan hanya akan menambah beban pikirannya saja. Namun siapa sangka bahwa Sasori ternyata menemukan hal yang jauh lebih menarik. Pria itu tadi cukup terkejut saat mendapati mobil Sasuke terparkir di depan rumah Sakura, yang secara otomatis membuktikan bahwa Sasuke telah kembali dari _LA. _Kesempatan emas untuk menghajar pria itu di depan _wanitanya_, hanya sekedar untuk menyalurkan emosinya… untuk tiga alasan yang berbeda jauh, dan mungkin sedikit meminta penjelasan.

Saat pria itu akan melangkah masuk lebih jauh kepekarangan rumah Sakura, pria bersetelan jas rapi dan tentunya mahal itu dengan cukup jelas dapat mendengar bunyi pintu yang akan dibuka, ia urungkan niatnya untuk melangkah, memilih bersandar dengan sabar dan tenang di dinding gerbang kecil rumah Sakura… menunggu _mereka _keluar.

"Hn. Dari pada kau berbasa-basi tidak jelas disini, bukankah lebih baik kau urus perusahaanmu yang hampir hancur itu?" ujar Sasuke merendahkan. Sakura menatap tak mengerti pada keduanya secara bergantian, ia tambah bingung setelah mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ batin Sakura tak mengerti. Wanita itu sama sekali tak ingin angkat bicara dan memilih untuk diam memperhatikan kedua pria tersebut.

Mau tak mau, Sasori terpancing juga dengan kata-kata Sasuke barusan, apalagi dengan nada merendahkan khas seorang Sasuke. Emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan mati-matian karena ada Sakura, tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Nampak jelas dari air muka dan rahangnya nampak yang mengeras.

"BRENGSEK!" tangan kanan Sasori yang telah mengepal erat, terayun ke arah Sasuke. Kedua _emerald _Sakura membulat kaget saat Sasori akan menghajar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?!" pekik Sakura kaget dan takut. Entah wanita itu sadar atau tidak saat dia –Sakura– menyerukan nama Sasuke dengan nada takut bercampur khawatir.

_TAAPP_

Hanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke berhasil menahan kepalan tangan Sasori, yang sebenarnya cukup kuat dan tak main-main. Sakura mendesah lega melihatnya, membuat Sasori kian geram. Pria bersurai merah bataitu menarik kembali tangannya dengan gerakan kasar dan cepat, setelahnya ia langsung melangkah mundur dua langkah. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba untuk lebih tenang. _Onyx _Sasuke dan _hazel _Sasori saling bersirobok, sama-sama menatap tajam dan dingin. Aura persaingan yang diliputi beragam emosi menguar jelas di antara _mereka_. Dan satu-satunya wanita yang ada disekitar mereka, dapat dengan jelas merasakannya.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?!" tanya Sasori dingin dan menahan amarah. Sasuke kembali mendengus kecil.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Menghancurkan Akasuna _Group _dan merebut kembali _**kekasihku**_!" terang Sasuke dengan nada dan air muka yang sama-sama dingin dan datar. _Hazel_ Sasori sempat membulat kaget namun tak terlalu lama, hanya sepersekian detik.

_Itu berarti… Sasuke sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sakura?_

_Tidak_… _Tidak_… Sasori sama sekali tidak terkejut ataupun takut. Biasa saja. Benar-benar biasa saja. _Untuk apa harus terkejut?_ Dia Uchiha… dia pasti menyewa seseorang untuk memata-matai Sakura, yang secara tidak langsung berimbas juga padanya. _Dan kenapa pula dia harus takut?_ Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Sasori tidak pernah merasa takut atau gentar pada rivalnya itu. _Baguslah jika Sasuke sudah tahu… ia jadi tidak harus repot-repot lagi. _

"Jadi… kau ingin balas dendam, begitu maksudmu?"

"Tidak juga. Jika kau cukup pintar, kau pasti tahukan cara-cara menyingkirkan pesaing bisnismu," kata Sasuke kembali meremehkan.

'_Kalau begitu… Sasuke-kun telah menghancurkan Akasuna Group? Dan jika itu memang benar… pantas saja Sasori-kun tampak marah besar. Tapi… bagaimana bisa?'_ batin Sakura sulit mempercayai, ia tidak tahu cara seperti apa yang digunakan oleh Sasuke untuk menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan sekaliber Akasuna_ Group_, namun ia sendiri tidak menampik bahwa sekarang ia mengerti pokok masalah kedua pria tersebut –bisnis.

"UCHIHA!" Sasori kembali terpancing, ia siap melayangkan satu pukulan lagi namun–

"Sudah cukup kalian berdua!" teriak Sakura yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah kedua pria yang sama-sama mencintainya itu, satu tangan wanita itu masih ditahan oleh Sasuke, namun tak menghalanginya untuk menghentikan pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi perkelahian di antara dua pria itu.

Ia –Sakura– sudah tak tahan lagi, karena itu ia berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua sebelum benar-benar saling adu pukul. Sakura kenal betul dua pria itu dan Sakura tahu, hanya saling beradu tinjulah jalan keluarnya. Ditambah Sakura tak mau para tetangganya melihat dan mendengar keributan di rumahnya, di pagi hari ini. Apalagi ia masih tergolong baru di kompleks perumahan ini, sebelumnya Sakura tinggal di _mansion _utama keluarga Senju bersama bibinya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal mandiri dan tak mau kembali merepotkan bibinya, menempati sebuah rumah yang ia beli –lunas– menggunakan uangnya sendiri.

"Kau membelanya, Sakura?!" tanya Sasori kesal bukan main melihat wanita yang ia cintai itu seakan membela kekasih resminya._ Tapi, pada dasarnya wajar bukan kalau kita membela kekasih kita sendiri?_

"Aku tidak membelanya! Aku tidak membela siapapun!" bantah Sakura.

"Dan aku tidak mau ada keributan di _**rumahku**_!" tambahnya.

"Cih!" decih Sasori kesal. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang hanya memasang sikap _stay cool_-nya. _Onxy _lelaki itu tak memandang ke rivalnya, tapi malah terpejam tenang.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha! Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu!"

"Kau dan perusahaanmu-lah yang akan hancur, Akasuna! Lihat saja nanti… kalianlah yang akan memohon bantuan pada Uchiha," balas Sasuke dengan nada angkuh, kini kedua _onyx_-nya telah sepenuhnya terbuka, memandang angkuh pada Sasori.

"Dalam mimpimu, Uchiha!" ujar Sasori tak kalah angkuh sembari membalikkan badan. Melangkah keluar dari pekarangan rumah Sakura.

"Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu," kata Sasori tiba-tiba dengan langkah yang berhenti tepat satu langkah sebelum gerbang rumah. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk saat Sasori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uchiha… kau beruntung sekali memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Sakura…" wanita yang disebut-sebut itu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan dan takut. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang baik-baik telinganya.

"Sasori-_kun_… ku mohon," gumam Sakura sangat pelan dengan nada yang terdengar cukup lirih, sekalipun begitu Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya, _onyx_-nya sedikit melirik ke arah Sakura namun dengan cepat kembali mengarah pada Sasori.

"Terima kasih untuk permainan ranjangnya, Sakura-_chan_–"

"–selama satu bulan terakhir," Sasori menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum sinis, pria itu kembali melangkah menuju _Lamborghini Veneno _merahnya yang terparkir di depan _Huayra Pagani _milik Sasuke. Menghiraukan Sasuke dan –Sakura.

Haruno Sakura memandang tak percaya pada Sasori, walau hanya punggungnya. Jantung Sakura serasa jatuh bebas dengan sangat cepat ke bawah, ia kecewa… sangat kecewa pada Sasori yang dulu pernah berjanji padanya tidak akan membongkar perselingkuhan mereka pada Sasuke, namun nyatanya pria Akasuna itu malah mengkhianati janjinya sendiri… entah karena alasan apa yang mendasari Sasori membongkar rahasia mereka, Sakura tidak perduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah… _Sasuke._

Sakura menengok takut-takut ke arah Sasuke dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca, tak hanya itu saja… detakan jantung wanita itu juga kian menggila –takut.

"Begitu ya…" ucapan bernada –sangat– dingin dari Sasuke itu menghentikan langkah Sasori. Pria Akasuna itu mengernyit bingung.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Akasuna…" kini Sasori kembali menghadap ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura –ia penasaran.

"Bersiaplah menerima undangan pernikahan kami," ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yang agak –aneh. Kontan saja mendengar hal itu membuat Sasori dan Sakura terkejut bukan main dengan kedua bola mata mereka yang membulat sempurna. Tak hanya terkejut, amarah pria Akasuna itu semakin memuncak dan teramat cemburu. Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, gigi-giginya saling bergemeretak marah, pria itu lalu tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasuke. Kali ini… Akasuna Sasori benar-benar merasa kalah telak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Bisnis dan wanita… putra bungsu Uchiha itu telah sukses _**menghempaskan**_ putra tunggal Akasuna.

Tak mau menggubris ucapan Sasuke, Sasori melangkah cepat ke mobilnya, mengemudikan mobil _sport_-nyaitu dengan penuh emosi dan sangat cepat.

_Lamborghini Veneno _milik Sasori mendadak berhenti –yang diiringi dengan suara decitan ban mobil lantaran pengereman mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Sasori– di sebuah jalan yang cukup lengang, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan saja yang lewat. Jaraknya sudah cukup jauh dari rumah Sakura. Sasori dengan sengaja menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri ke stir mobil –tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera kepalanya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat penuh emosi stir mobil tak berdosa itu.

"AAARRGGGHHH! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! UCHIHA BRENGSEK!" raung Sasori penuh amarah, masih dalam posisi sebelumnya.

"Aku bersumpah… aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu, UCHIHA SASUKE!" pria itu mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya dengan nada yang teramat tinggi dan penuh keyakinan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke adalah seorang pria, dan ia tahu betul cara pandang rivalnya itu ke arah Sakura adalah sorot mata penuh cinta –sama seperti dia sendiri. Dia sangat membencinya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Dan saat Sasuke mendengar penuturan Sasori tentang sejauh mana hubungan gelapnya dengan kekasihnya sendiri, perasaan Sasuke benar-benar campur aduk. Ia tahu betul jika Sakura dan Sasori menjalin hubungan gelap dibelakangnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal _**itu**_**.** Ia ingin meraung, menghajar Sasori sampai ia puas –meluapkan emosinya. Tapi tidak ia lakukan, entah karena apa dan malah melontarkan kalimat _itu_.

_Ah! Dan tentu saja Sasuke pasti akan menghukum kekasihnya itu._

_Juugo… ya Juugo._ Asisten kepercayaannya itu pasti sudah tahu mengenai _**hal itu**_, _tapi kenapa pria itu tidak memberitahunya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juugo –pria bertubuh besar itu sebenarnya tahu betul sejauh mana hubungan gelap antara Sakura dan Sasori. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak melaporkannya pada Sasuke seperti yang lalu-lalu. Ia memilih menutup mulutnya kalau sudah menyangkut _**hal itu**_. Hanya hal-hal _**wajar **_yang Juugo laporkan kepada Sasuke mengenai hubungan Sasori dan Sakura. Bukan untuk melindungi Sakura. Bukan. Tapi untuk melindungi tuannya –Sasuke. Juugo tidak mau kalau Sasuke sampai _lost control_. Pria berambut _orange _itu tahu betul watak bos-nya, dan jika ia memberitahukan semuanya, ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengalami _lost control_ dan itu tidak baik untuk semua pihak, termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Pekerjaan Sasuke pun pasti juga akan berantakan dan Juugo berani bertaruh jika sampai hal itu terjadi Fugaku pasti akan mendamprat habis-habisan putra bungsunya. Karena itulah Juugo memilih merahasiakannya. Juugo sendiri sangat kesal lantaran Sakura berselingkuh dari Sasuke yang benar-benar mencintai wanita itu, tapi disisi lain Juugo juga merasa kasihan pada Sakura, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi wanita itu sewaktu menanyakan keadaan Sasuke padanya. Pria tanpa marga itu tahu betul alasan utama yang mendasari kepergian Sasuke ke _LA._ Juugo juga merasa bersalah pada mereka berdua –karena ia tidak menyampaikan kebenaran yang ia tahu.

Yang bisa Juugo lakukan hanya mengawasi, memantau keduanya, ia sadar betul bahwa ia tidak punya hak apapun untuk mencampuri kisah romansa keduanya. _Biarlah hal ini menjadi bumbu yang tak terlupakan dalam kisah mereka. _Juugo yakin, mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Lagipula… mereka sudah dewasa untuk bisa menyelesaikannya, tanpa harus ada yang ikut campur.

Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Fugaku mengetahui _**hal itu **_atau tidak… ia mengetahuinya, yang tentu ia dapatkan dari orang suruhannya. Namun, pria paruh baya itu memilih untuk menutup mulutnya, enggan memberitahukannya pada Sasuke. Fugaku tetap diam saja seolah tak perduli dan tak pernah terjadi apapun, lagipula pada dasarnya Fugaku memang tidak menyukai Sakura. Suami Uchiha Mikoto tersebut tahu betul apa yang terjadi kalau ia memberitahu putra bungsunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pasti langsung terbang ke _Jepang_, meninggalkan semua pekerjaannya yang sangat penting. Tentu Fugaku tak mau rugi. Bagi pria paruh baya itu, bisnis adalah nomor satu. Uchiha _Corporation _jauh lebih penting. Dan bagi Fugaku, keluarga adalah nomor sekian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ah…! _Dan soal pernikahaan itu, Sasuke tidak main-main. Ia memang ingin segera menikahi Sakura… secepatnya.

Tapi sekarang _**itu**_ tidak penting, ia –Sasuke– bisa mengurusnya nanti… meminta penjelasan kepada Juugo, kenapa dia tidak memberitahunya. Lalu untuk masalah pernikahan pun ia juga bisa mengurusnya nanti –dengan sangat mudah. _Yang terpenting sekarang adalah…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Sakura dengan nada ketakutan setengah mati, selepas kepergian Sasori. _Emerald _wanita itu pun masih tetap berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku bisa… aku bisa–"

"Haruno Sakura!" potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada yang super dingin dan datar. Terselip nada amarah yang ia tahan mati-matian. Wanita itu berjengit takut dan kaget mendengar Sasuke menyerukan namanya. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Sakura ketakutan saat ia melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya nyalang dan sangat dingin. Jantung dan hati Sakura terasa sakit bukan main saat Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang merasa tersakiti… bahkan mungkin lebih.

"Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran!" ujar Sasuke super dingin –lagi, langsung menyeret Sakura menuju mobilnya. Tak main-main, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintu mobil penumpang itu dengan sangat kencang dan kasar… membuat wanita yang ada di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. Dengan langkah panjang dan cepat, Sasuke menuju pintu kemudi. Tak berselang lama, _supercar _berwarna _deep blue_ itu melesat menjauh dari rumah Sakura dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa membuat semua orang akan mengalami olahraga jantung. Dan _yeah_… tak sedikit pengendara lain yang hampir ia tabrak dan menabrak _Huayra Pagani _milik Sasuke yang dengan gila-gilaan mengemudi mobilnya di pagi hari, di hari senin, hari dimana semua aktivitas apapun dimulai untuk pertama kalinya setelah libur di hari minggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...to be continued…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks to :**_

_Erica, Kumada Chiyu, Nuria23agazta, ongkitang, Ai, Snow's Flower, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, __**Guest, **__G-life, Aozora Straw, Hana Kumiko, parinza ananda, Tsurugi De Lelouch._

Ehem! Tidak sesuai seperti yang aku terangkan di chapter-chapter yang lalu… chapter ini bukanlah yang terakhir, tapi chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter yang terakhir. Harusnya chapter ini yang menjadi chapter terakhir, tapi setelah aku rombak di beberapa bagian setelah melihat reviewnya, lalu aku putuskan untuk membaginya menjadi dua.

_Mind to review, again?_

_Thanks you…_


	5. Chapter 5

Sejujurnya aku _**ragu**_ untuk mem-update chapter terakhir ini, kalau mau aku rombak ulang lagi berarti kalian semua _**harus**_ nunggu _**satu tahun lagi**_. Berhubungan sayang banget padahal cuma tinggal satu chapter doank yang harus aku update, ya… dengan setengah ragu aku update juga. Aku tidak tahu kalian bakal suka atau tidak, _**terserah penilaian kalian masing-masing**_. Tapi ya memang inilah chapter terakhir dariku. Satu hal yang pasti, aku author… _**bukan**_ pemuas reader. _**Sudah berkali-kali**_ aku tuliskan _**DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)**_, kalau tidak suka ya tanggung sendiri. _**Aku tidak mau disalahkan**_ karena aku sudah _**memperingatkan**_ kalian, lho ya… :-D

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA GREMORY), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Love Affair_

_Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Love Affair belongs to Athena Gremory_

_Rating. M_

_Genre. Drama & __Romance_

_Sasuke Uchiha χ Sakura Haruno χ Sasori Akasuna_

_**WARNING!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Hard Lemon (Maybe), Explicit (Maybe), NC-17, PWP, RAPE, etc.**_

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Copyright©Athena Gremory2014_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fourth**_

–_**THE END– **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki sebuah _mansion _bergaya _Eropa modern_, laju mobil Sasuke kian memelan secara konstan hingga benar-benar berhenti di depan teras kecil bangunan _mansion _tersebut.

"Ini rumah siapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran sembari memperhatikan pemandangan _mansion _yang bahkan lebih wah dari _mansion _Uchiha yang dihuni oleh keluarga utama. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari dalam mobil. Ia membuka pintu penumpang.

"Turun!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada otoriter. Sakura mendengus kecil mendengar perintah dari kekasihnya itu, namun ia tetap menurutinya dengan terlebih dahulu melepas sabuk pengaman yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

_GREEPP_

"Sasuke-_kun_!?" wanita itu tak terima saat Sasuke kembali mencengkeram tangannya. Memang tidak terlalu erat seperti tadi, tapi tetap saja bagi Sakura itu menyebalkan.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Dan bisakah kita lebih pelan sedikit?!" ketus Sakura. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura –lagi, pria itu tetap saja menyeret Sakura masuk. Sekalipun masih dengan langkah di seret, Sakura tetap menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan interior rumah ini, begitu mewah dan _modern_, berbeda sekali dengan _mansion _Uchiha yang mengambil konsep rumah bangsawan tempo duluyang sekalipun klasik namun asri dan elegan, juga jangan lupakan luas dari _mansion_-nya yang tak main-main. Diam-diam, Sakura mengagumi bangunan ini –dari luar hingga dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya Sakura cukup kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke yang cepat dan terkesan terburu-buru, apalagi saat ini mereka tengah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

"_Ne… _Sasuke-_kun_ bisa tidak kita melangkah _**lebih**_ pelan sedikit?! Kalau kau berfikir aku akan kabur tentu itu tidak mungkin, kan…? Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal daerah ini," lagi, Sasuke tak menggubris Sakura dan malah mempercepat langkah kakinya, yang secara otomatis pun Sakura sedikit kelabakan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke. Wanita itu menatap punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang lalu menghela nafas berat namun pelan.

Wanita Haruno itu sama sekali tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal daerah ini, sekalipun ia sudah lama tinggal di _Tokyo_. Pada dasarnya, Sakura lahir dan dibesarkan di _Kyoto_, namun saat dipertengahan semester kelas 2 SMA, kedua orang tuanya memindahkan putri semata wayang mereka ke _Tokyo… _tepatnya _Shinjitsu Gakuen, Chuo – Nakano-ku. _Demi mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik di sekolahan terbaik merupakan alasan Kizashi dan Mebuki memindahkan putri mereka –yang Sakura ketahui. Selama tinggal di _Tokyo, _Sakura tinggal di _mansion _keluarga Senju dan menjadi tanggung jawab bibinya –Tsunade Senju. Dan di sekolah paling _elit _di _Jepang _itulah, kisah Sakura yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai… bersama Sasuke, Sasori, dan yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEEKK_

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong sebelah kanan dari lantai dua _mansion _ini. Pria itu langsung menghempaskan Sakura dengan begitu kasarnya dan tak berperasaan selayaknya Sakura itu adalah barang. Jelas Sakura tidak siap dan kaget tentunya dengan sikap Sasuke itu. Tapi untungnya, wanita itu terjatuh di sofa panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Bisakah kau tidak bersikap kasar, Uchiha!?" ujar Sakura kesal sembari mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang tadi dicengkeram oleh Sasuke. _Onyx _dan _emerald_ saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin plus dengan aura yang sangat tak mengenakan dan Sakura yang menatap kesal pada Sasuke.

"Kau akan tinggal disini… untuk _**selamanya**_!" celetuk Sasuke dengan nada perintah mutlak.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?!" tanya Sakura benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Itu adalah hukuman pertamamu! Dan kurasa kau bukan wanita _**bodoh**_," ujar Sasuke yang lalu diikuti dengan ucapan sarkastik.

"Hah?! Sa-sasuke-_kun_!?" wanita itu menampilkan ekspresi yang benar-benar tak mengenakan. Wajah terkejut, mata membulat, dengan mulut terbuka kaget. Jujur saja, hati Sakura benar-benar merasa tertohok dengan kalimat kedua Sasuke, apalagi pria itu dengan sengaja menekan kata bodoh. _Tapi…_

'_Jadi_… _ini adalah rumah Sasuke-kun? Dan_… _Sasuke-kun benar-benar serius ingin menikah denganku_? _Tapi kenapa cara melamarnya tidak romantis…!? Dan ugh… sama sekali tidak elit! Yang benar saja!_' batin wanita itu dengan wajah yang merona bahagia sembari tersenyum –tersenyum masam tepatnya.

_Yup! _Rumah –_mansion_– ini memang sepenuhnya milik Uchiha Sasuke yang ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan rumah ini pulalah yang akan _mereka _–Sasuke dan Sakura–tempati setelah mereka menikah nantinnya… bersama Uchiha-Uchiha kecil mereka. Satu dari sekian hadiah pernikahaan untuk istrinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari, termasuk _mansion _ini.

'_Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah Fugaku-jisan tidak menyukaiku... Apa_… _apa mungkin…'_ lamunan wanita itu buyar seketika setelah mendengar kalimat baru yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hukuman keduamu sudah menunggu, Sakura!" ujar Sasuke dingin sembari melangkah menuju Sakura yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Haruno Sakura merasakan firasat buruk lagi, ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Tepat saat wanita itu akan berlari, dengan gerakan gesit Sasuke berhasil menangkap lengan kiri Sakura dan menghempaskan tubuh wanita itu dengan kasar ke ranjang. Tak membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung menindih Sakura, mengurung wanita itu dalam kungkungannya.

"Haruno Sakura… berani-beraninya kau _**berselingkuh**_ dengan Akasuna brengsek itu! Sudah waktunya untuk _**pembersihan**_!" ujar Sasuke menyeringai –sangat– seram.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_… _matte_… kyaaaaaa!" wanita itu menjerit keras saat Sasuke merobek paksa dan kasar _dress _rumahan miliknya. Berhasil merobek pakaian Sakura, Sasuke melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Menyisahkan pakaian dalam wanita itu. Sekalipun wanita yang ia tindih itu hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, Sasuke tetap memandang datar dan dingin pada Sakura –seakan tak tergoda dengan kemolekan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, Saki? Kau takut, eh? Bukankah _**kita**_… lalu _**kau **_dan_** Akasuna**_, sering _**melakukannya**_?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang merendahkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" kedua _emerald _itu kembali berkaca-kaca –menatap sedih dan tak percaya pada Sasuke. Pria itu tak merasa kasihan sama sekali, ia tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan merasa kasihan dengan tatapan mata menyedihkanmu itu?"

"Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Tapi… tolong jangan lakukan itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mohon."

"Kenapa, heh–"

"–bukankah kau selalu _**menikmatinya**_?" lanjut Sasuke dengan yang sama merendahkannya seperti tadi.

"…"

"Lebih baik…–Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya– akan lebih baik jika kau memutuskan hubungan kita saja," ujar Sakura berat hati –sangat. Namun ia berpikir bahwa itu hal terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan setelah pengkhianatan yang ia lakukan, sesakit apapun yang akan ia rasakan di kemudian harinya. Bahkan mungkin tidak setimpal dengan rasa sakit hati Sasuke. _Dan yeah… daripada ia –Sakura– harus diperlakukan layaknya pelacur murahan diluar sana...? Wanita itu bisa menebak apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya setelah ini. _

Saat Sasuke merendahkannya pun, ia sudah merasa seperti pelacur murahan yang hanya menginginkan kepuasan seks semata. Dan ia tidak suka itu! Sekalipun tubuhnya sering dijamah, tapi hanya dua orang pria yang sudah menjamah tubuhnya –Sasuke dan Sasori. Hanya mereka, tidak ada yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya harga diri. Dan Sakura paling tidak suka jika harga dirinya diinjak-injak apalagi sampai direndahkan, sekalipun oleh pria yang ia cintai.

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus keras dan setelahnya terdengar tawa –menyeramkan– dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Tawa yang terdengar seperti tawa seorang psikopat gila.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu? Benar begitu, Saki?"

"Tidak akan! _**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU!**_ Haruno Sakura… _kimi wa eien ni ore no monoda!"_

"Sasuke-_kun_–mmnphh!" bibir pria itu dengan cepat langsung membungkam bibir Sakura dengan ciuman yang kasar dan sangat menuntut. Uchiha Sasuke tak memberi kesempatan sedikitpun pada Sakura. Sasuke menginvasi habis-habisan isi mulut wanita yang ia tindih itu. Sakura yang bergerak gelisah dan tak karuan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, membuat Sasuke mengetatkan kurungannya.

Masih sibuk dengan invasinya pada mulut dan lidah Sakura, pria itu menyatukan kedua tangan Sakura dalam satu kurungan tangan kirinya, cukup kuat agar Sakura tak memberontak lagi.

"Nnhhh! Mnhhh! Mnnhhh…" desahan tertahan itu mulai terdengar samar-samar dari Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman sepihaknya yang telah berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Haruno Sakura mulai mencoba untuk memberontak lagi, namun Sasuke berhasil menahan gerakan memberontak Sakura sekali lagi. Lebih ketat dari sebelumnya. Sakura yang sadar bahwa tak semudah yang ia pikirkan pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaannya sekarang. _Ia bisa apa? Ia seorang wanita, yang sudah menjadi hukum alam bahwa kekuatan pria lebih dari wanita._

"Nnmnhhh… Sa–nghhh… Aahhh!"

Uchiha Sasuke masih belum mau menjauhkan bibir dan lidahnya dari wanita Haruno itu. Pria itu menghisap dengan kasar dan kuat bibir atas dan bawah Sakura secara bergantian, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengadu lidahnya dengan lidah Sakura yang berusaha mendorong keluar organ tak bertulang milik Sasuke itu –karena kepayahan dalam mengambil nafas. Terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Permainan lidahlah yang lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka. Tak sedikit juga _saliva _yang mengalir keluar _–_entah milik siapa atau malah keduanya, semuanya melebur menjadi satu.

"Fuaahhh!"

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya itu, menciptakan benang bening hingga putus beberapa saat kemudian di antara keduanya, namun Haruno Sakura bernafas lega saat Sasuke telah melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Cih! Kau menikmatinya bukan, Sakura?" kata Sasuke sarkastik. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Ya, jujur saja. Sakura mulai menikmatinya, apalagi setelah satu bulan lebih mereka tidak bercinta seperti sebelum-sebelumnya –terbukti dengan Sakura yang tadi membalas penuh semangat ciuman itu– beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke melepaskan tautan lidah mereka. Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus yang diikuti dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan.

"Kyaaaa! Sasuke-_kun_!?" pekikan itu kembali terdengar dari Sakura lantaran pria yang masih menindihnya itu kembali merobek paksa pakaiannya dengan gerakan yang sangat kasar, tepatnya bra putih berenda miliknya, wanita itu sedikit meringis sakit. Ingin sekali Sakura menutupi dadanya, tapi tidak bisa karena kedua tangannya masih dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke. Wanita berambut merah muda lembut itu kembali menggeliat gelisah dengan wajah yang kian merona merah menahan malu. Memang Sasuke –selama berpacaran– dan Sasori –selama berselingkuh– sudah pernah bahkan sering menjamah tubuhnya, tapi untuk kali ini ia benar-benar merasa malu bukan main.

"Kau malu, eh?" ujar Sasuke yang mengetahui gerak-gerik dan air muka Sakura yang berubah. Sakura memilih bungkam dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, enggan menatap Sasuke.

"Tolong hentikan, Sasuke-_kun_…" pinta Sakura dengan nada memohon pelan.

"Kenapa harus berhenti, Sakura? Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya? Hanya sebuah ciuman _**kecil**_, Sakura…" ujar Sasuke meledek. Wanita itu kembali bungkam namun kali ini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah agak bengkak, masih dengan memalingkan muka.

"Lalu… bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini? Apa kau akan menolaknya juga, _Sa-ku-ra_?" kata Sasuke yang dengan sengaja mendesahkan nama wanitanya sembari meremas lembut namun penuh penekanan dada kiri Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Tangan itu juga tak lupa untuk menekan-nekan, memilin, menarik dan mencubit puting merah muda Sakura.

"Ah! Sa-sasuhhh!" wanita itu sama sekali tak dapat menahan desahannya. Permainan tangan Sasuke pada payudaranya kian membuatnya terlena, apalagi perlakuan itu dilakukan secara bergantian. Baru tindakan _kecil_ ini saja sudah membuat celana dalam Sakura basah. Ia merasa malu dan kesal dalam hati.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan, Sakura?"

"Jadi… kenapa kau harus menolaknya?" ledek Sasuke yang masih bermain-main dengan kedua payudara Sakura secara bergantian hanya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas saja.

"Sasu-kehhh~ Ahh! Ku–mohon… Ah! Aaanhh…"

"Kumohon apa, Sakura?"

"Henti–kanhhh…" wanita itu kian bergerak gelisah di bawah kurungan tubuh Sasuke, begitupun dengan kedua tangannya yang terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

"Berhenti, eh? Kau bilang berhenti tapi… kenapa tubuhmu mengatakan tidak, _anata_?" ujar Sasuke yang kini membelai kewanitaan Sakura yang masih tertutup, meninggalkan sejenak dua bukit kembar itu.

"Sasu-kehhh… Ahh! _Onegai… _Ahh…_ yamette_…" gerakan gelisah Sakura ditambah dengan gerakan kakinya yang tak nyaman, membuat sprei ranjang berukuran _king size _itu berantakan.

"Dasar munafik!" setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke kembali menyerang mulut Sakura, memaksanya bertarung lidah dan bertukar _saliva _–lagi.

"Unmmhhh… mnnhhh… ahh! Sasuhhh…" celana dalam Sakura yang telah basah, kian bertambah basah, terbukti dengan cairan pelumasnya yang mulai banyak merembes keluar. Remasan tangan Sasuke yang kini telah kembali lagi pada dua bukit kembar Sakura yang awalnya lembut, berubah menjadi kasar dan kuat. Ciuman panas itu juga berubah menjadi lebih panas dengan masih terkesan kasar dan menuntut.

"A-aaaghh! Sasu-kehhh… sakit… Agh! Agh! Sakit…" erang Sakura kesakitan di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Bibir kecil wanita itu sekarang benar-benar bengkak akibat ulah Sasuke yang tak hanya bermain lidah saja, pria itu tadi juga menghisap kuat-kuat bibir Sakura bahkan menggigitnya kasar, hingga mengeluarkan sedikit aliran darah.

"Ini masih belum seberapa, Sakura! Aku pastikan kau akan menderita lebih dari ini!"

"Hah… hah… hah… Sasuke… Kyaaaaa!"

Lagi –pria itu kini merobek paksa satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh Sakura. Kewanitaan Sakura terpampang jelas dengan cairan pelicin yang terus keluar dari dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

"Kau sangat basah, _anata_," kata Sasuke meledek.

Dengan gerakan pelan, jari-jemari Sasuke menyapu seluruh kewanitaan Sakura dengan sangat pelan dan sensual.

"Sasuhhh… Aaahh…"

Ibu jari dan jari telujuk Sasuke mulai mempermainkan klistoris Sakura dengan gerakan yang konstan –sangat pelan, pelan, cepat, hingga kasar– membuat wanita itu tidak tahan untuk segera dimasuki. Dengan menggunakan mulutnya, Sasuke melahap dada kanan Sakura. Lidah nakalnya menjilati, menggigit, dan menghisap kuat-kuat puting susu Sakura di dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat.

"Ughh… Agh! Aaahh… Hah… hah… hah… Sasu… Sasu–kehhh…Ooh… Aaahh…" Dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar jemari Sasuke masih mempermainkan klistoris merah muda itu. Tak hanya itu saja, tiga jari Sasuke lainnya kini telah berhasil memasuki liang peranakan Sakura.

Secara bersamaan Sasuke menggerakan kelima jarinya pada posisi masing-masing. Ketiga jari Sasuke yang berada di dalam juga selalu mempermainkan dinding kewanitaan Sakura dengan cara menggelitikinya, membuat tubuh wanita itu melengkung naik keenakan. Wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang hebat mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke.

"Hah… Aaahh! Hah… hah… Aaahhh! Sasu-kehh… Sasu… Ah! Ah! Ahh!" tak berselang lama kemudian, tubuh Sakura mulai bereaksi. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, entah sadar atau tidak, Sakura mencengkeram tangan Sasuke yang menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala merah mudanya.

"Uuuhh–AAAAGGHHHHH…! Hah… hah… hah…" wanita itu mengerang panjang dengan tubuhnya yang melengkung ke atas layaknya busur. Cairan _orgasme_ Sakura keluar dengan cukup banyak. Jari-jemari Sasuke yang basah akan cairan Sakura, ia –Sasuke– jilat cairan itu hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun. Dengan sengaja Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Sakura yang ia tahan, pria itu merambat ke belakang. Kepalanya tertuju pada liang Sakura. Menjilati cairan wanita itu langsung dari sumbernya yang lagi-lagi sampai tak bersisa. Setelah cairan itu habis, Sasuke kembali mempermainkan kewanitaan Sakura namun kini menggunakan lidahnya. Sedangkan kedua tangan pria itu meremas kasar payudara Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Kyaaaahhh… Ah! Ah! Ah! Sasu… Ooohh… kehhh! Aanhh! Aaahh…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aaagh! Aghh! Aghh! Aghh! Sasu-kehhh…" erangan terus mengalun dari bibir Haruno Sakura. Bukan erangan-erangan nikmat, melainkan erangan-erangan kesakitan. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkeram kuat sprei kasur, berharap dapat menyalurkan sedikit saja rasa sakitnya. Wajah wanita itu juga tak menunjukkan ekspresi puas atau menikmati pergumulan mereka. Hanya ekspresi kesakitan dan sarat dengan permohonan untuk segera berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Semua hal itu tak membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang masih menunggani wanita itu merasa iba sama sekali. Ia malah meneruskan kegiatan kasarnya itu, sangat kasar. Ia terus gerakan pinggulnya, mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam liang Sakura dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan sangat kasar. Tak ada kelembutan sedikitpun. Hanya kekerasan dan kekasaran.

Jika dihitung, sudah berjam-jam lamanya Sasuke memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri dengan tak berperasaan –terbukti dengan matahari yang telah meninggi, terlihat dengan jelas melalui kaca jendela kamar itu yang besar dan memanjang dan juga tak luput erangan kesakitan wanita itu.

Tak hanya itu saja, Sasuke juga meremas kasar dan penuh tenaga kedua payudara –yang telah lama mengeras– dan juga bokong wanita itu, menggigit setiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu hingga membiru dan bahkan sampai ada yang mengeluarkan darah, Sasuke bahkan tak segan-segan bermain tangan –menampar atau memukul– jika wanita itu menolaknya atau memberontak. Berbagai macam posisi dalam bercinta pun sudah mereka praktekkan satu per satu. Tepatnya, Sasuke lah yang memaksa, yang mendominasi, menguasai dan mengendalikan jalannya _**permainan**_. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah layaknya budak.

Haruno Sakura? Ia hancur. Begitu hancur hingga berharap ia mati saja. Kesadaran wanita itu kian lama kian memudar karena Sasuke yang dengan gila-gilaan memperkosa dirinya tanpa henti. Tiga puluh menit awal, wanita itu menangis keras bahkan menjerit-jerit saat Sasuke memperkosanya, setelahnya pun ia masih menangis namun tak sederas di awal-awal, hanya aliran sungai kecil, dan kali ini tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik hijau _emerald _yang sudah teramat redup itu. Sudah teramat kering dan lelah untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tubuh mereka yang sama-sama telanjang, telah dibanjiri keringat yang terus mengucur seiring pergumulan mereka yang teramat panas dan kasar.

Dorong–tarik–dorong–tarik

Keluar–masuk–keluar–masuk

Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung hingga sekarang. Entah kapan akan selesai… tidak! Tepatnya kapan Sasuke akan puas memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. _Jadi… inikah yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan __**pembersihan**__? Yaitu dengan memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri? Bisa ya, tapi juga mungkin bisa tidak. Uchiha Sasuke tak hanya melakukan pemerkosaan ini hanya untuk semata-mata membersihkan rahim Sakura yang telah entah berapa kali dimasuki oleh Sasori, tapi juga sebagai hukuman untuk wanitanya itu dan karena Sasuke _–_memang_–_ sangat __**lapar**__ akan kenikmatan tubuh Sakura._

Haruno Sakura benar-benar hancur mengetahuinya, hatinya sakit. Teramat sakit. Seandainya saja ia tidak tergoda dengan bujuk rayu Sasori waktu itu, tidak luluh akan semua perhatian yang dicurahkan pria itu padanya… mungkin ia tidak akan diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri seperti ini. Ia tak ubahnya dengan pelacur-pelacur murahan diluar sana. Tapi ia bisa apa, dia tak bisa membalikkan waktu. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia sudah terlanjur basah kuyup. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain pasrah. _Memang ia bisa apa?_

Tak terasa air mata yang telah lama kering, kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya dan Uchiha Sasuke mengetahuinya, namun ia tak perduli dan tak mau perduli.

"Hentikan air mata bodohmu itu atau kau tahu sendiri akibatnya, Haruno Sakura!" ancam Sasuke tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya yang sudah teramat beringas itu. Keponakan Senju Tsunade itu berusaha keras menghentikan aliran sungai yang berasal dari kedua matanya. Ia gigit keras-keras bibirnya yang telah lama bengkak dan mati rasa. Meskipun tak menjawab, Sasuke tahu Sakura pasti menurutinya. Apalagi setelah kegiatan mereka sebelum-sebelum ini.

"Sa-sasu-keh… _gomenhhh… gomen_–aghh! –_nasai_… Agh! Agh! Agh!"

"_Onegaihhh_… _yamette_… Sa-sukehhh-_kunhhh_… _Onegai…_ Agh! Agh! Agh!"

"Kau memohon agar aku berhenti, begitu maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus sinis.

"Jangan harap, Haruno Sakura!"

"Hyaaaaaaa…! Agh! Agh! Agh! Sasu… Sasukehhh! Agh! Agh! Agh! Aaagghhh!" Sakura kembali mengerang sakit saat Sasuke semakin beringas dalam gerakan pinggulnya. Cepat, keras, kasar, tak sabaran, menuntut, penuh emosi –dalam setiap hentakan pinggul pria itu.

Dalam hitungan detik setelahnya yang bahkan tak sampai satu menit, wanita itu –Haruno Sakura telah jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. _Sasuke sendiri?_ Jangan tanya! Tak ada rasa kasihan pada kekasihnya itu, terbesitpun tidak! Dengan ekspresi yang super datar dan teramat dingin, pria itu terus menggenjot wanita itu tanpa ampun. Seperti orang kesetanan yang tak pernah merasa puas.

"Aaahh!" pria itu mendesah kecil. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya _**sedikit **_merona nikmat.

"Haruno Sakura… kau milikku! Hanya aku! Aaahh… _Shit!_"

"Jangan harap… akuhh akan melepaskanmu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Sakura… milikku! Selamanya…"

Uchiha Sasuke terus-menerus merancau. Berkali-kali pria gila itu mengklaim kekasihnya layaknya mainan kesayangan yang tak mau dilepas, direbut bahkan dipinjam sekalipun. Pria itu juga belum dan tak merasa puas sedikitipun. Ia masih terus memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri yang bahkan telah jatuh pingsang. Tak ada rasa iba sama sekali.

Pinggulnya terus bergerak, bergerak dan bergerak. Entah kapan pria itu akan berhenti memperkosa kekasihnya sendiri. Seakan melupakan rasa cintanya, yang kini bahkan dengan jelasnya rasa cinta pria Uchiha itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi semata.

_Yeah… Berharap semoga wanita itu akan baik-baik saja nantinya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**THE END…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Special thanks to :**_

_UchiHarunoKid, Kiren Nia, khoirunnisa740, Kumada Chiyu, Erica, parinza ananda, Hana Kumiko, Aozora Straw, Nuria23agazta, QRen, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, ongkitang, aguma, zhyagaem06._

_**Yosh! Love Affair sudah tamat dengan gaje-nya, shaa~ itu berarti aku pun (Athena Gremory) juga sudah resmi HIATSU.**_

_**Sampai jumpa SATU TAHUN lagi…**_

_Itupun kalau masih ada yang menunggu dan mengingatku… Hahahaha XD_

_Mind to review, again?_

_Thanks you very much…_


End file.
